1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure concerns a rotor blade of a wind power installation and a wind power installation comprising a rotor having such rotor blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of a wind power installation and in particular the efficiency thereof is determined to a not inconsiderable degree by the rotor blades or the rotor blade design. The rotor blades are described by a large number of parameters, in which respect attention is directed at this juncture generally as state of the art to the book by Erich Hau, Windkraftanlagen, 3rd edition, 2002, in particular pages 90 ff thereof.